Cora: The Good Descendant 3!
by katmar1994
Summary: It's time to bring in some new VK's to Auradon but after a scare from Hades and a new villain on the loose, it might be time to close the barrier for good! Can Cora and her friends make things right? I don't own Descendants, I only my own oc's
1. Good to be Bad!

**Third Person pov: **Aurdaon is a beautiful and wondrous kingdom, home of the famous hero's.

But this kingdom isn't just their home anymore since eight kids from the Isle of the Lost now live there.

These eight kids had proved themselves over time that they belonged and now eight more vk's will be joining them.

Starting with Mal and her friends choosing those new vk's and celebrating them the best way they know how.

Now the first eight vk's are back home for the best day of any vk's lives since today they choose who leaves the Isle.

[**All** **Eight**]

_From the North to the South, from the East to the West_

_Lost boys, lost girls, you all know you're the best_

_Hit the streets, it's your day, turn it up,_

_Now's your chance_

_It's time to get on your feet and dance!_

_(Music)_

[**Mal and Helena**]

_Anybody wanna be like us?_

_Everybody wanna be like us!_

[**Carlos and Carmine**]

_All the boys from Auradon_

_And the girls cuz they know what's up_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_Your life could change today_

_Your life could change today_

[**Jay and Uriah**]

_These streets named after us_

_Because we paved the way_

[**Mal**]

_Everyone come and take your shot_

_Now's the time, show 'em what you got_

_Cuz everyone is gonna get their chance_

[**Girls**]

_They said that being from the Isle was bad_

_Well..._

[**All Eight**]

_It's good to be bad_

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's good to be bad_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide_

_Side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be bad_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_I wanna see you all rep your block_

_I wanna see you all rep your block_

_Show your pride, let me hear ya shout_

[**Evie, Cora, Dizzy, Celia**]

_We're from the Isle of the Lost!_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_We're here to celebrate_

_We're here to elevate_

_If you're down, then_

_Make your move_

_But you best not hesitate_

[**Mal and Helena**]

_Today's the day that you won't forget_

_The best to come ain't happened yet_

_Take a bow, it won't be your last_

[**Mal, Evie, Cora, Helena**]

_You're from the Isle if anybody asks_

[**All Eight**]

_It's good to be bad_

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's good to be bad_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide_

_Side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to be bad_

[**Jay and Uriah**]

_They can try and deny our style_

_But we were born this way_

_Cuz you can take the VK outta the Isle_

_But you can't take the Isle out the VK_

[**Carlos and Carmine**]

_If you wanna make it hype_

_Not a moment to waste_

_Make it loud, make it live_

_Make it jump to the bass_

_Make it what you want_

_But you'd better make your case_

_Cuz the Isle make us_

_And we're reppin' this place_

[**All Eight**]

_So when I say "V" you say "K"_

[**All**]

_V! K! V! K!_

[**All Eight**]

_When I say "All" you say "Day"_

[**All**]

_All! Day! All! Day!_

[**All Eight**]

_When I say "V" you say "K"_

[**All**]

_V! K! V! K!_

[**All Eight**]

_When I say "All you say "Day"_

[**All**]

_All day!_

_It's good to be bad_

[**All Eight**]

_It's good to be bad_

_And we're proof of that_

_Used to be lost, now we're on the map_

_Used to steal stocks, now we're giving back_

_Remember that_

_It's good to be bad_

_If you got pride_

_Raise your V's up high_

_Wave 'em wide_

_Side to side_

_Feel the vibe_

_It's good to bad!_

All the kids in the crowed cheered in happiness. "I can't believe this day's finally arrived!" Evie said happily, everyone cheered in excitement since they were excited.

Evie gave a mini speech and then announced that Dizzy would be going to Auradon. "We'd like Squeaky come up, please." Carlos said with a smile, he did ask asked.

"We're not breaking up the twins so, Squirmy, get on up here." Jay called out, Squirmy smiled shyly, Mal announced that Celia would be going as well.

"I'm pleased to say that my cousin, Morgan will be coming too." Cora said with a smile, Morgan, looks similar to Cora but with blue eyes and her mom is Morgana.

"We're not leaving here with Diego!" Uriah called out, Diego is Carlos's cousin and they look similar only Diego has a Mohawk still and he's a little taller.

"Jaden, you're coming as well!" Helena said happily, Jaden is Jay's cousin and she's like his female counter-part only she's a little shy unlike Jay.

"Can't forget my little sister, Lizzie!" Carmine said with a smirk, Lizzie is the same age as Dizzy but she looks like Carmine only with brown eyes.

Everyone was happy for the VK's who chosen to go to Auradon since they'd get to experience the magical kingdom and have normal lives.

Mal and the others would be back for the eight chosen kids next week, giving them time to pack their things and saying good-bye to everyone.

**First chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, I also don't own Carmine, Helena, and Uriah as they belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**I also don't own Jaden and Diego as they are from the first Descendants novel, I do own Cora, Morgan and Lizzie.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	2. Two new Villains!

**Cora pov: **Today my friends and I along with Ben will go back to Isle and get the new vk's.

But first Ben has a huge surprise for Mal. "Where is she?" Mal asked me, we were looking for Uma. "Not sure." I replied to her.

Ever since Mal turned into a dragon and Uma became a giant octopus, they've been a little distant from each other.

Ben joined us on the balcony. "Any luck?" Ben asked me, I shook my head 'no'. "Nothing." I told him, I was worried.

Mal and Ben talked while I kept looking for my sister. "Cora." Uma's voice whispered, that caused me to look down.

"Everyone's waiting for them." Uma whispered to me, I shared a smile with her. "We'd better head back." I told Ben and Mal.

As soon as we got to the front of the school, everyone was cheering for Mal and Ben, everyone except Audrey, Chad, and Queen Leah.

Once Mal and Ben got on the mini stage, he gave her the sweetest speech ever then looked at Doug, who had a guitar in his hands.

[**Ben**]

_I met this girl who rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her_

_And I won't ever stop_

_I never thought that it could happen_

_To a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done_

_You've got me down on my knee_

At the end of the song, Ben pulled out a box. "Mal, will you marry me?" Ben asked Mal, she smiled at him with love. "Yes!" Mal said with a smile, I saw Audrey's face.

"Looks like someone's mad." Harry muttered, I knew we'd have to keep an eye on Audrey but for now, all of us were happy for the future queen of Auradon.

Everyone was chatting excitedly for the royal wedding that was soon to come, however Audrey went up to Mal and I could tell that she was being mean.

Soon, we all got into Mal's purple stretch limo and headed for the Isle of the Lost to pick everyone up and bring to their new home for a few years.

Once we got to the Isle, Uma, Uriah and I were pulled into a hug by Morgan, and Lizzie did the same to Carmine while Carlos and Diego fist-bumped.

Jade and Jay hugged each other happily. "Cora!" Lady Tremaine called me over, I walked over to her and Dizzy. "Yes, Lady Tremaine?" I asked her.

"I want you to keep Dizzy away from Chad Charming." Lady Tremaine told me, I assured her that she had nothing to worry about. "Let's go!" Uma called out.

All the kids present waved goodbye to us and this made me sad since they couldn't all come with us even though Evie, Uma and I wanted to bring them all.

"It's HADES! He's trying to escape!" Evie shouted in fear, we all looked back at him. "I AM A GOD! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" Hades shouted in anger.

Mal, Uma and I got out of the limo and started to us our powers over water while Mal turned into her dragon form so we could stop Hades from leaving.

However, Hades got out his ember and was able to use it on the three of us. "CORA! UMA!" Uriah and Morgan shouted in worry, the ember pushed Hades back.

"Are you three alright?" Ben asked us, we told him that we felt our magic being drained from us because of Hades's ember, but were safe now.

After we all got back to Auradon, we headed straight for Evei's house which is where we all live. "I'm going to bed." I told everyone, I was sleepy.

Once I was under my covers, I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in Audrey's dorm. _"What am I doing here?" _I asked myself.

On a closer look, I could see that Audrey was crying and then she started talking to herself about how she should've been Ben's wife and queen.

[**Audrey**]

_I'm so tired of pretending_

_Where's my happy ending?_

_I followed all the rules_

_I drew inside the lines_

_I never asked for anything that wasn't mine_

_I waited patiently for my time but when it finally came_

_He called her name_

_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_

_I mean it's in my veins_

_I mean it's my brain_

_My thoughts a running in a circle like a toy train_

_I'm kind of like a perfect picture with a broken frame_

_And I know exactly who to blame_

[**Chorus**]

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the queen_

_And there's no in between_

_Cuz if I can't have that_

_Then I would be the leader of_

_The dark and the bad_

_Now there's a devil on my shoulder_

_Where the angels used to be_

_And he's calling me the Queen_

_Being nice was my pastime_

_But I've hurt for the last time_

_And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me_

_The anger burns my skin, third degree_

_Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea_

_There's nobody getting close to me_

_They're gonna bow to the evil queen_

_Your nightmare's my dream_

_Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes_

[**Chorus**]

_The Queen of Mean_

_The Queen of Mean_

_Something is pulling me, it's so magnetic_

_My body is moving, unsure where I'm headed_

_All of my senses have left me defenseless_

_This darkness around me is promising vengeance_

_The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_

_There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless_

_So my only interest is showing this princess_

_That I am the Queen and my reign will be endless_

_I want what I deserve_

_I want to rule the world_

_Sit back and watch them learn_

_It's finally my turn_

_If they want a villain for a Queen_

_I'm gonna be one like they've never seen_

_I'll show them what it means_

_Now that I am that_

_I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad_

_Cuz the devil's on my shoulder_

_Where the angels used to be_

_And he's calling me_

_The Queen of Mean_

_The Queen of Mean_

_I want what I deserve!_

I looked at Audrey and knew that all of us are in trouble since I just witnessed the birth of a new villain. "_This is not good!"_ I shouted mentally, I forced myself awake.

Looking around my bedroom, I knew that I safe for now but everyone in Auradon won't be safe for very long since Audrey is now a threat to all of us.

I knew that I needed to warn the others, I thought of a plan to let them know what happened but it had to be subtle so the new evil queen wouldn't know.

However, I started to feel sleepy again after everything that's happened so I promised myself that I would tell everyone my vision of what I saw.

**New chapter done! I bet no one saw that Audrey would become a villain...nope everyone knew that would happen!**

**I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames! Also Jay's cousin is named Jade not Jaden, sorry for the mix up.**


	3. Sleeping Spell and Hades!

**Third Person pov: **The next morning, Adam, Belle, Ben, Mal, Cora and Uma had a meeting.

Adam was talking about what happened with Hades the other day since everyone thought he was trying to escape from the Isle.

"Wouldn't put past him." Uma muttered, Cora nudged her gently. "We'll think of something to prevent this from happening." Cora said.

Just then, Ben got a call. "The evil queen's crown and Maleficent's scepter have been stolen." Ben told the others, Adam looked at Uma.

"What?" Uma asked him, Adam still wasn't sold on having Uma in Auradon. "It wasn't Uma." Cora said to Adam in a stern voice.

Uma and Cora decided to head back to Evie's house since they didn't like that Adam was accusing Uma of something she didn't do.

A little while later, Mal came back and told the girls that Adam said that they should close the barrier for good but she disagreed.

After that talk, everyone started to get ready for Jane's birthday party. "Who got into the cake?" Carlos asked his friends, Cora smirked.

Just then she and the others saw a green light from outside so they went to see what happened. "Mal?!" Helena asked the old woman.

Turns out that Audrey not only stole the crown and scepter but she turned Mal into an old woman as the start of her revenge plan.

Mal and her friends along with Uma, Harry, Gil and Celia needed to go back to the Isle to get Hades ember since it can stop any spell.

Once on the cliff, Mal repeated the spell. "Noble steeds, proud and fair you shall take us anywhere." Mal chanted, Cora sent a text to Jane.

When they got onto the Isle, they headed to Dr. Facilier's arcade. "I love coming here." Cora told Celia, they shared a smile.

While Mal and the others talked, Cora had another vision. _"Jane's birthday party?" Cora thought, _they were at the enchanted lake.

Cora saw that Audrey showed up and everyone was freaked out by her so she looked at Jane. _"What is she doing?" Cora whispered._

[**Audrey**]

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to Jane_

_Happy birthday to you_

Cora saw that everyone else was fast asleep since only Chad, Audrey and Jane were awake. _"She's using the sleeping spell!" Cora said in fear_, this is not good.

After leaving the arcade, Jay and Carlos saw Harriet and Anthony along with thier crew on their bikes. "Harriet." Helena said warningly, she smirked.

Anthony, Harriet and the others took off. "Let's go." Harry told his sister, they went after them while Mal, Cora and Celia went to see Hades.

Once at the door to Hades's house, Celia told Cora and Mal that they had to be quiet once they agreed, they rode underground on a bike which was squeaking.

Soon, they reached Hades who was napping, but he woke up when Celia stopped his record player. "What are you doing here?" Hades asked Celia, Cora hid.

Celia tried to distract Hades but he caught Mal trying to take his ember. "Hi, Dad." Mal said to Hades, Cora and Celia's eyes widened at what Mal just said.

While Hades and Mal talked, Celia went over to Cora to hide with her as they watched the father-daughter duo talk about why Mal needed the ember.

[**Hades**]

_Listen little girl_

_You're talking to a god_

_And I don't wanna hear that drama_

_Kindness ain't my brand_

[**Mal**]

_Oh, I guess that's why you ran_

[**Hades**]

_Try being married to your momma!_

[**Mal**]

_You stink at being a dad_

[**Hades**]

_Poor Mali...are you sad!_

[**Mal**]

_Not as sad as you without your powers_

_I didn't come to fight_

_For once do something right!_

[**Hades**]

_I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?_

[**Mal**]

_I only need you cuz I came here for something_

[**Hades and Mal**]

_I've given you everything,_

_By giving you/me nothing!_

[**Hades**]

_I did what I had to do_

[**Mal**]

_No, you only did what's best for you_

[**Hades**]

_Well you could learn a thing or two_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do what you gotta do!_

_Yeah_

[**Mal**]

_You were never there_

_I guess you don't have a phone_

_You never called to say I miss you_

[**Hades**]

_Are you kidding? Is this a joke?_

_You need to let it go_

_You're stronger with those daddy issues_

[**Mal**]

_Oh, thank you_

[**Hades**]

_Show me some respect_

_It ain't easy to neglect_

_My attention would've made you softer_

[**Mal**]

_Oh, should I be proud?_

_Don't turn this thing around_

[**Hades**]

_I guess you are your father's daughter_

[**Mal**]

_Don't think I need you,_

_I just came here for something_

[**Hades and Mal**]

_I've given you everything,_

_By giving you/me nothing!_

[**Mal**]

_I did what I had to do_

_I made it on my own no thanks to you_

[**Hades**]

_Well you could learn a thing or two_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do what you gotta do!_

[**Hades**]

_How 'bout I go with you and_

_We'll spend some time?_

[**Mal**]

_How 'bout you stay here cuz you're_

_Out of your mind_

[**Hades**]

_Let's make new memories, you can_

_Show me the town_

[**Mal**]

_No, you can keep your memories now!_

[**Hades**]

_Get over it_

[**Mal**]

_I am over it_

[**Hades and Mal**]

_I'm over you being over it_

[**Hades**]

_Let's dance!_

_(Music)_

[**Hades and Mal**]

_I did what I had to do_

_No, you only did what's best for you_

_Well you could learn a thing or two_

_When push comes to shove_

_You do..._

_When push comes to shove_

_You do..._

_When push comes to shove_

_You do..._

_What you gotta do_

"Please." Mal said sarcastically, Cora giggled at Hades antics since he was acting like a rock star. "Cora." Hades greeted, Cora waved before hiding behind Celia.

Hades gave Mal the ember to use but warned her not to get it wet or it's game over so Mal knew to be extra careful with the ember so it won't get wet.

Cora heard Hades voice. "That's my girl." Hades mumbled, in reality, Hades was proud of his daughter for doing the right thing even if she didn't know it.

Once outside the doors, Mal made Cora and Celia promise not to tell anyone that Hades is her father since to her, he didn't exist unlike her mother.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, Harriet and Anthony are from the Descendants novel so I don't own them.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	4. More VK's and Night Falls!

**Uma pov: **After we all met up again, it was time to leave the Isle and head back home for now.

"Good to see you're not still a hag." I told Mal, because of the barrier, the spell on Mal had broken when we first got on the Isle.

"Uma." Uriah said in a stern voice, Mal and I just smirked. "We need to hurry and get back to Auradon." Carlos told us, he was right.

"Sound's like fun." Ginny's voice chimed in, we turned around to see Ginny, Harriet, Anthony, Maddy and the Gaston twins behind us.

The six of them must've jumped out of the barrier before it closed. _"Just great."_ I thought sarcastically, Mal and I both hate Ginny and Maddy.

"You're not coming with us." Mal told them, her eyes flashed green. "Hello, Uma and Cora." The Gaston twins said with smirks on their faces.

Cora and I shared a glance. "Harriet." We said to her, Harriet slapped the twins since she knew that they needed to leave us alone.

After a little argument, it was agreed that the six would come us since it'll be safer for the whole group so that way we had more numbers.

Once we got to Auradon Prep, we saw that people were either asleep or had been turned to stone thanks to Audrey's spells.

"We should to go castle beast." Gil suggested, he was right since Ben would be a prime target just like Mal and all of us.

When we got there, we followed Dude who has Ben's scent but we noticed claw marks on the wall which made us worried.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Cora told me, just then Audrey's voice rang out and she made the suits of armor come to life.

[**Group**]

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

[**Uma**]

_This could get a little sticky_

_How to win this battle could be tricky_

_But I know the best way_

_Fall back, let me lead_

_You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees_

[**Mal**]

_Swords in the air if you're with me_

_They got us out numbered one-to-fifty_

_But victory is ours, 'cause I got a strategy_

_You take the left and the rest of you can follow me_

[**Uma**]

_(Uh-uh)_

[**Mal**]

_This is my _crew

[**Uma**]

_This is my squad_

[**Mal**]

_This is my turf_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_(Oh-my-gosh!)_

_Look guys, we've got bigger fish to fry_

_Put your differences aside_

_Cuz right now we're on the same side_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_Until the night falls_

_Everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

[**Group**]

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_Until the night falls_

_We're aligned_

[**Mal and Uma**]

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

[**Group**]

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Watch your back, watch your back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're to heavy to react_

[**Mal**]

_The situations getting kinda heavy_

_Hold your weapons tight, keep 'em steady_

_Cuz if we stick together, we can make it out alive_

_I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side_

[**Uma**]

_All my soldiers stand at the ready_

_We can cut 'em up like confetti_

_We'll hit 'em from the front_

_You counter from behind_

_Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line_

[**All Boys**]

_This all-out war they got us outnumbered_

_The way the swords clash is_

_The sound of the thunder_

[**Mal**]

_And we are not going under,_

_We will never run for cover_

[**Group**]

_We battle for the victory and_

_Ride for each other_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_Until the night falls_

_Everyone_

_We'll stay together 'til the battle is done_

[**Group**]

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_We can counter their attack_

_Hit 'em 'til the armor cracks_

[**Evie and Cora**]

_Until the night falls_

_We're aligned_

[**Mal and Uma**]

_It doesn't mean that we're on the same side_

[**Group**]

_Back to back, back to back_

_Back to back, back to back_

_Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast_

_They're to heavy to react_

[**Mal**]

_Suit of armor strong and true_

_Make this metal bust a move!_

_(Music)_

[**All Girls**]

_Until the night falls_

_You can trust_

_I'm gonna help you win this battle because_

[**Group**]

_I got you back, got your back_

_Got your back, got your back_

_All for one, and that's a fact_

_Knights fall, pitch black!_

All of us cheered when the suits of armor fell to the ground and I swear that I heard Audrey's scream of frustration all the way from wherever she's hiding at to here.

"Now what?" Harriet asked us, since Ben wasn't here, it was decided that the boys would look for Ben while we girls went to Audrey's door room to find clues.

"Beast boy, huh?" Gaston Jr. said with a smirk, he and Gaston the third had an idea. "Maddy!" Cora and I called out, she slapped the twins this time for us.

Cora scolded the twins while I gave strict orders to Harry and Gil to make sure the twins didn't hurt Ben or else they'd face an angry Mal's wrath for sure.

Anthony even agreed to keep the twins out of trouble since he knew what Mal was capable of and now that included Cora since she's protective of her friends.

We all agreed to met back up at Evie's house so we could come up with a new plan to stop Audrey with the use of Hades ember or else we're finished for good.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter or Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy or the Gaston twins since they're from the first Descendants novel.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	5. True Love's Kiss!

**Uma pov: **After the boys went to fined Ben, the others girls and I went to the girls dorm room.

"You guys, this is Audrey's room." Cora told Celia, Ginny, Maddy and Harriet, they had been going the wrong way.

While they looked for clues, Mal and I kept a look out. "You think anyone might've gotten away?" I asked Mal, she thought for sec.

"If the sleeping spell got to everyone, then no." Mal answered me, just then we heard footsteps. "You're okay!" Freddie said happily.

"Where have you been?" Mal asked Freddie, she told us that she used her shadow magic to avoid being seen by Audrey or caught by the spells.

Cora and Celia came out of the room and told us where Audrey's hiding at while Celia and Freddie hugged each other out of happiness.

So the nine of us went back to Evei's place where we found Dizzy, the twins, Jade, Morgan,Lizzie and Diego fast asleep in the living room.

Harriet went to Squeaky and Squirmy's side to make sure they weren't hurt. "That brat is going to pay for this." Harriet said in anger.

Everyone knew that Harriet always thought of the twins as her little brothers and we all knew that Anthony wasn't going to be happy either.

"Easy sis." Helena said gently, she cared about the twins just as much as Harriet did. "What now?" Ginny asked us, a snore was heard.

"Who's the dude?" Maddy asked us, we saw Doug fast asleep on the floor. "Doug!" Evie cried out in worry, five us knew why she was upset.

When I told Evie that she could just use true love's kiss to wake him up, she admitted that they haven't said the 'L' word to each other.

[**Evie**]

Don't freak out, it's ok

Cuz true love can save the day

And I think we feel the same

But I don't know

When we met, it was sweet

He was oh so into me

Seems like things are meant to be

But I don't know

Does he love me?

Or does he love me not?

Do I love him?

And is it strong enough?

One kiss, one kiss (**Mal and Uma:** (One kiss) One kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

Ohhhhh

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

This moment could be it

I-I-I wanna know

So here I go...Goooo

Keep it cool, keep it calm

Think he's loved me all along

But maybe I got it wrong

So I don't know

He's so good, got my back

But maybe I'm just too bad

Could we be a perfect match?

Now, I don't know

Does he love me?

Or does he love me not?

Do I love him?

And is it strong enough?

Oooo, ooo, ooo

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

Ohhhhh

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

This moment could be it

I-I-I wanna know

So here I go...Ah-oop, oop, Ah-oop, oop

Yeah here I go...Ah-oop, oop, Ah-oop, oop

I feel my heart

Beat beating

Saying it's gonna work

But if I'm dream

Dream dreaming

This is gonna hurt

Either I will or I won't

What if I do and he don't?

Is he my Romeo oh

There's only one,

One way to really know

(Music)

HEY one kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

It all comes down to this

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

Ohhhhh

One kiss, one kiss (One kiss) One kiss

This moment could be it

I-I-I wanna know

So here I go...

Here I go...

Here I go...

Here I go...

When Evie finally kissed Doug, nothing happened until I saw Doug look at her. "He's up." I told Evie, when she looked at him again, he was pretending to sleep.

"Stop playing around Doug." Cora told him, he smiled at Evie which made her hit him and give him look of irritation so Doug gave her a pleading look.

"I can't stay mad at you." Evie said with a smile, all of us laughed at their antics. "We should eat while we're here." Helena told us, so we made some food.

"Not the cake!" Cora scolded Ginny and Maddy, they said 'sorry' but still ate the food she gave them. "This is delicious!" Maddy said gleefully, I smiled.

Ginny didn't say anything since she was stuffing her face with blueberries." Slow down or you'll choke." Mal said with a laugh, all of us were getting along.

But while were eating, boards just showed up and started to trap us in. "We're trapped!" Celia shouted in fear, we knew that Audrey's doing this.

"You've caused my friends pain and fear, we've had enough now disappear!" Mal chanted out, the spell didn't work but I saw my necklace glow.

"You've caused our friends pain and fear, we've had enough now disappear!" Mal, Cora and I chanted, this time the spell worked and the boards fell.

Celia looked outside then turned to Mal with a smile. "Hey, it's your boy." Celia told her, we all went outside to see the boys with Ben who was safe now.

Ben told us that he knew where the cabin of the three good fairies is since Audrey's taken him there every 'Fairy Godmother's Day' so he would lead us.

Before we left though, we had to calm Anthony down since he was beyond angry at what Audrey did to Dizzy, he's very protective of his younger cousin.

"This is gonna be a long night." I muttered to Harry, Anthony and now Harriet were both ranting about what they were going to do Audrey once we found her.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! Freddie is also from Descendants Wicked World.**

**And she's Celia's older sister. **


	6. Once Upon A Time!

**Mal pov: **Just before we took off to where Audrey's hideout is, Dizzy and the others came outside.

"What's going on?" Dizzy asked in a sleepy voice, all of us were stunned in shock. "How are you guys awake?" Gil asked her.

I looked at Harriet, Helena, Harry, Anthony, Cora, Uma, Uriah, Jay and Carlos. "I know what happened." I said happily.

The sleep spell was broken on them due to love and loyalty showed by those who care the most about the seven kids.

"That's great!" Cora said with a smile, so we agreed that we'd stick together that Audrey can't hurt the others again.

Gil, Jane and Doug went to find Fairy Godmother while the rest of us went to cabin to find Audrey so we could stop her.

Once we got to the cabin, none of us could find any trace of Audrey but we heard something in the front closet.

When Ben opened it we found Chad. "I want my mommy." Chad said with a whimper, Ben helped Chad up.

That's when Chad realized that Audrey wasn't here so he went running for the door since it was opened.

"That's our cousin?" Anthony asked in disbelief. "He's who Granny wanted me to stay away from?" Dizzy asked in the same tone.

Cora and Harry were laughing at Chad's antics. "Yes to both of you and he's pretty entertaining." Cora told them with a laugh.

After we left the cabin, I felt that it was time to tell the others the truth about the VK program ending forever.

"You lied to us?!" Cora yelled at me, I tried to get her and the others to understand why I wanted to close the barrier.

"You're a cowered!" Celia said sadly, she took the ember and put into a bird bath. "NO!" I screamed in fear, this can't happen.

"Regain your might and ignite!" I chanted, nothing happened so I looked to Cora and Uma for help but Uma stopped Cora.

So, Uma and the others left, leaving Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Dude and I. "You lied to us." Evie said sadly, she was right.

Just then, a flash of light hit them and they were turned to stone. "NO!" I cried out in sadness and fear, this isn't right.

[**Mal**]

_Here you are alone_

_And you deserve it_

_Your friends have turned to stone_

_And that's on you_

_You had a cause to serve_

_But did you serve it?_

_Or did you see yourself in a way_

_That wasn't true?_

_This is not your father's fairy tale_

_And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail_

_So when your story comes to light_

_Make sure the story that they write_

_Goes_

_Once upon a time_

_A girl tried harder_

_Once upon a time_

_She tried again_

_Once upon a braver choice_

_She took a risk, she used her voice..._

_And that will be_

_My once upon a time_

_This time_

_Why tell all those lies?_

_You feel unworthy_

_Like there isn't solid ground_

_For you to stand_

_But a stack of lies_

_Is not a firm foundation_

_You cannot build a castle_

_On a mountain made of sand_

_This is not your mother's dark desire_

_And no, it's not your father's hair on fire_

_Turns out it's you who's not awake_

_So if there's change you wanna make_

_Take_

_Once upon a time_

_She fought a dragon_

_Once upon a time_

_That beast was me_

_Once upon a misspent youth_

_She faced herself, she spoke the truth..._

_That's how I see_

_My once upon a time_

_This time_

_Life is not a storybook_

_But life unfolds in chapters_

_Turn the page and_

_Start to make amends_

_There's no pre-written guarantee_

_Of happily ever after_

_Step into your greatness_

_Before your story ends_

_So when your story ends..._

_They'll say_

_Once upon a time_

_A girl flew higher_

_Once upon a time_

_She made things right_

_Once upon a tie that binds_

_She changed her heart_

_To change their minds..._

_That's got to be_

_My once upon a time_

_This once upon a time_

_I'll finally see_

_My once upon a time_

_This time!_

I finally understand that we shouldn't stop the VK program. "HELP ME MAAAL!" Celia cried out in fear, I felt myself turn into my dragon form and flew to them.

Audrey had taken Celia hostage but I couldn't doing anything without the risk of hurting Celia. "MAL!" Cora called out to me, I saw her and Uma.

They came back to help me. "Regain your might and ignite!" Cora and Uma chanted. "We're with you girl!" Uma told me, her necklace was glowing.

The ember's power came back and I used it on Audrey, with her power gone, Audrey was back to normal and everyone was free from both spells.

I changed back. "Mal!" Celia said in relief, I hugged Celia gently but tightly to reassure her that she was safe once more then I looked at Audrey.

I put the ember on Audrey hoping that it would help her but nothing happened. "We need to get Queen Leah." I said softly, this is bad for sure.

The next morning wasn't easy for anyone but we had more pressing matters to attend to. "She's slipping away." Evie confirmed sadly.

Word had been to sent to Queen Leah since she had a part to play in why her granddaughter turned evil and Cora blamed her for this even though it's true.

It was decided that some of the guards would get Hades since the ember would work for him and he would use it to save Audrey's life before it's too late.

Uma, Ginny and their crews decided to head back to the Isle so they could protect it while Dizzy, the Smee twins and the others stayed here in Auradon.

Cora was upset about being separated from her sister and boyfriend but they managed to convince her stay with us instead of going back with them.

With the plan made, we just had to wait for Hades to be brought here and hope we make it in time for Audrey to saved or she'll end up in the underworld.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	7. A Brighter Future!

**Third Person pov: **A little while ago, Queen Leah came to the school and stayed by Audrey.

She was still in shock over hearing what Audrey did but also because Cora had yelled at her for playing a part in this.

"He's here." Carmine told Mal, he was referring to the fact that Hades was now in Auradon so he could help save the princess.

The guards brought Hades into the room. "Thank you for coming." Mal said to her father, she was wary at the moment.

"Not like I had a choice." Hades retorted, he knew that he was there to save a life. "Hades." Adam growled out in hostility.

Hades and Adam growled at each other. "Dad." Mal said to him, the guards had removed the shackles from Hades wrists.

Soon Hades hair flamed up and he got to work using the ember to save Audrey's life before she was gone completely.

The room had been bathed in every shade of blue due to the power of the ember but it worked it's magic on Audrey.

Once she woke up, Audrey asked Mal if everything she did was just a dream but sadly it wasn't a bad dream for her.

Audrey and Mal apologized to each other for everything that had happened and even Queen Leah apologized to Mal.

The guards proceeded to take Hades back to the Isle. "Dad!" Mal called out to him, the guards stopped and parted for her.

"Thank you." Mal said with a sad smile, she and Hades hugged before he was taken away to be put back on the Isle.

A little while later, everyone was celebrating that not only was the kingdom safe but the engagement of Mal and Ben.

When Mal was to give a speech, she stated that she couldn't be queen of only Aurdon but the Isle of the Lost as well.

So everyone agreed that it was time to bring down the barrier forever and all VK's will get a chance to start fresh.

"To make the world a better place, we have to do it face to face!" Mal and her friends chanted, the barrier was now gone.

[**Mal**]

_It's time to bring it together_

_Time for a brand new start_

[**Uma**]

_We're gonna put it motion_

_Break down what keeps us apart_

[**Mal**]

_No more, no division we down_

_New team got the vision united_

[**Uma**]

_United we stand now we livin'_

_Marching in the light 1,2,1,2 like_

[**Mal**]

_I see you_

[**Uma**]

_You see me_

[**Mal**]

_Imperfect_

[**Uma**]

_Perfectly_

[**Mal and Uma**]

_Face to face we can see clearly our similarities like_

[**Uma**]

_Day and night_

[**Mal**]

_Wrong or right_

[**Uma**]

_We come together for a good time_

[**All eight VK's**]

_We're gonna break this down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone all around_

_Let's be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

[**Uma**]

_Believing in second chances_

[**Celia**]

_And we're starting today_

[**Harry**]

_Marching on in a new land_

[**All four VK's**]

_Our world's a better, a better place_

[**Evie, Cora, Helena**]

_Welcome, the addition new love_

[**Carlos, Carmine**]

_Unity new beginning for us_

[**Jay, Uriah**]

_Harmony that's the mission marching_

[**All eight VK's and Ben**]

_In the light 1,2,1,2 like_

_I see you_

[**All four VK's**]

_You see me_

[**All eight VK's and Ben**]

_Imperfect_

[**All four VK's**]

_Perfectly_

[**All fourteen VK's, Ben, Doug, Jane**]

_Face to face we can see clearly our similarities like_

[**All twelve VK's, Ben, Jane, Doug**]

_Day and night_

[**All four VK's**]

_Wrong or right_

[**All**]

_We come together for a good time_

_We're gonna break this down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone, all, around_

_Just be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this_

[**All-add Audrey and Chad**]

_Bringing it bringing it b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it bringing it b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it bringing it b-b-bringing it down_

_Bringing it bringing it b-b-bringing it down_

_(Music)_

[**All**]

_We're gonna break it down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone, all, around_

_Just be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this_

_We're gonna break this down_

_We're gonna rock the town_

_Everyone, all, around_

_Just be whoever like this_

_Stronger together like this_

_We reunited like this_

_Bringing it bringing it_

_b-b-bringing it down!_

Everyone was finally happy now that Auradon and the Isle of the Lost were no longer separated from each other and now that every VK is free, they're even happier.

Cora noticed that at some point Zevon and C.J. had joined the party which she was happy about because she really missed those two a whole bunch.

Zevon and Audrey were dancing together while C.J. and Morgan talked to each other. "BEST DAY EVER!" Celia and Freddie shout happily, they were with their Dad.

Hades showed up and was happy to be reunited with daughter but was a little on the fence with his soon-to-be son in law but what father isn't for that matter?

Either way, things were finally perfect between the kingdom of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost and it'll stay that way for a very long time to come.

**Done! This story is in honor of Cameron Boyance, we'll miss you so much! I don't own the song in this chapter.**

**Zevon and C.J. are from Descendants Wicked World, and I had a little trouble adding so many VK's but I did it!**

**Please review and no flames!**


End file.
